


Fine

by JustJasper



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prentiss - envy - a couple's loving and happy relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine

It would have been fine if she were just jealous of them having a relationship while she didn’t; Prentiss could have dealt with that. But it wasn’t that that left a tight, bitter sensation in the back of her throat when she saw the subtle intimacies between her two best friends; it was the fact it wasn’t her with Morgan or Reid.

She’d realised early on the feelings she’d had for both of her friends blurred the line of platonic, and it had been perfectly clear the same was clear for both of them. They’d seemed to have accepted it as part of working together under a job that could cause such distress, high emotions pushing them together.

It had taken her longer to pick up on the signs than she’d like to admit, because she’d been ignoring them so she didn’t have to face the reality. Then one day she couldn’t ignore it any more, when she’d caught them in an intimate embrace, lips barely touching but every fibre of them making clear that what they had was more than an office fling.

She pretended it was okay, that she was happy, but she wasn’t. She wanted it to be her and one of them, both of them, an impossible scenario. Many lonely nights had been filled with the fantasy of them asking her to join them; she wondered what Morgan’s bulk and power would be like, and Reid’s nimble fingers and busy mouth. But it wasn’t enough, because the way she felt was more than sexual, more than a build up of sexual tension. She’d never wanted perfect circumstances more than she did when she thought of the vague possibilities there were for her to be with Morgan, be with Reid, be with both of them.

She was happy that they’d found each other, but she couldn’t help resenting that they each felt stronger for each other than for her, strong enough to tip the balance from the flirtatious, almost completely platonic dynamic they’d had into an intimate, romantic, committed relationship. 

Prentiss wasn’t sure she could face how much it hurt to keep pretending she was fine with that, as she watched Reid brush his fingers against Morgan’s as they waited to give a profile.


End file.
